1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to peak flow meters and more specifically it relates to a combination toothbrush and peak flow meter system for increasing the compliance of peak flow measurements in children and adults with asthma.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Peak flow meters have been in use for years for measuring the maximum velocity of exhaled air. Peak flow meters are typically comprised of a portable device that provides a digital or analog readout of the measured peak flow rate (usually measured in liters per minute). The peak flow rate measurements are used for assessing lung functionality in asthmatic children. A child with asthma utilizes a peak flow meter by blowing into an intake port as hard as they can. It is preferable to repeat the measurement test at least 3 times with the highest reading recorded. It is further preferable that the measurements occur at the same time of each day to provide an accurate comparison basis. Medical professionals are able to monitor and modify medical treatment for a patient based in part on the readings from the peak flow meters.
The main problem with peak flow meters is that children often times forget to take their daily readings. With reduced frequency of usage of a peak flow meter, there is the potential for a delayed warning of declining pulmonary function. Another problem with peak flow meters is they require a child to record their readings and then present them to a physician for evaluation which can delay treatment of an important medical condition.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the compliance of peak flow measurements in children with asthma. Conventional peak flow meters are often times not frequently used and can be misplaced due in part because of infrequent usage.
In these respects, the combination toothbrush and peak flow meter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the compliance of peak flow measurements in children and adults with asthma.